The Sins of the Father A Legolas Love Story
by cmfanreidsgirl
Summary: All Alley wants is 2b normal. After her family is murdered &she is left alone in the woods 2 fend 4 herself She becomes a member of a wolf pack & when she makes a new friend has 2 relearn how 2 use her voice b/c all she has known for years is the lang. of the wolf In order 2 save middle earth she must eventually giveup her life but along the way she finds something worth fighting 4
1. Chapter 1

The Sins of the Father

A Legolas Love story

I was at a river with my big black horse that had some white mane, tail and white stockings on his hind and front legs, Evenstar. My horse and I had come for a drink. The river was loud and rushing downhill, and crystal clear. The forest around us was varying shades of green and brown, with a few other colors mixed in here and there. My family, a wolf pack was there with me. We had a successful hunt the night before. For nearly 2000 years I have lived with this pack and its descendants. The packed had numbered about 30, but now it numbered 15. The hard winter that had just ended had claimed five, another five died while hunting; the last five were killed when they tried to hunt a farmer's livestock.

I was going to go to Rivendell. Now that Lord Elrond was in charge I could come in, my mother had been married to him, but he wasn't my father. My father was not exactly going to win the best father of the year award. As I rode I remembered my last journey to Rivendell that occurred not so long ago. A few years ago I had helped an elf maiden with her infant son cross the river into the realm of Rivendell. She died a few years later. Her son was left in the care of the elves and I would come to see him every few months. His name was Aragorn.

On this day that I was crossing the river, it was his 15th birthday. Elrond had asked me to teach him how to fight, and to come home. I had replied, "I will come to teach him, but my home is in the wild with the wolves that raised me My Lord Elrond." I had been on my own since I was a small child just barely older than 10. I was old enough to take care of myself, but finding food and shelter at that age had been hard. I was lucky enough to find a wolf pack that would take me in. I now had access to food and warmth every night.

I was a few hours away from Rivendell when I heard the scream of the Ring Wraiths. "Noro lim Evenstar," I said using my mind to speak to my horse and he took off like a bat out of hell. We made it there in an hour. Once across the river I slowed my horse down to a trot and we rode into the City. Elrond was sitting in an outside dining hall with a book in his hands and food in front of him. The dining hall looked as though it had been carved out of the mountain itself. Such beautiful stone and craftsmanship, it was incredible. "My Lord Elrond," I said using my mind bowing my head seeing how I was still on my horse.

"Alatea Aisha Aditi," he replied standing up.

I got off my horse, "Allie will be fine my Lord," I once again using my mind said. He bowed his head in consent. "Aragorn here?" I asked using my mind.

"On the training fields," he replied.

"Thank you my Lord," I said using my mind leading my horse out that direction. I used my mind because I could no longer remember how to speak my native tongue nor the common tongue. I knew the language of the wolf, that was all I could speak anymore using my physical voice. I had been asked to come here to help Aragorn train because in the Kingdom of elves there was no better a warrior, even though I was female. I was going to surprise Aragorn. I was silently working my way through the gardens, trying not to make a sound. I had come up behind him and I leapt from my hiding place as he threw his sword on the ground in frustration. I tackled him to the ground, "Gotcha," I said using my mind once again.

"Gees Allie," he said. And I laughed, not using my mind which made me sound more like a coyote. "What are doing here?"

I had to use my mind to answer, "Here to help you train." For the next week I helped him train with his sword.

After that first week he asked, "You can't talk can you? I mean you can use your mind but you don't know how to vocalize it." I shook my head. "I can teach you, since your helping me." I nodded eagerly; I wanted to be able to communicate. After that we started working on his bow and arrow skills. He fired and missed and said something I wasn't familiar with and threw his bow to the ground.

I picked it up, "Again," I said this time not using my mind, but it came out as a growl.

"I miss every time Allie," he exclaimed.

"Let me help you. You aren't holding it right and your stance is wrong," I said using my mind. He tried to argue. "Let me show you," I said using my mind. I loaded his bow and I closed my eyes and hit the bull's-eye dead on. He came and took the bow from me and I repositioned his legs and his arm that was holding the arrow was up way to high and I pushed it down, put his thumb to his mouth, and got his shoulders to relax, "Release." He hit the target dead on.

He was very excited. He turned to hug me, "Hannon le."

"Welcome," I replied and it sounded like a bark. We spent the rest of that afternoon trying to teach me how to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fast Forward 5 Years**

I had now learned how to speak the common tongue clearly and read it. I was 50% through learning how to speak and read Elvish. Lord Elrond was also teaching me the language of the Dwarves. Aragorn now could hit his target with his bow and arrow with eyes closed and when one on one he could disarm someone with a sword with his eyes closed, just relying on his other senses. Within a few more years I believed he would be ready to go to war, if it ever came to that. "Hey Allie, why don't you use a saddle or bridle with your horse? Doesn't it make it harder to control him?"

"Not at all. You can control a horse completely using your legs and voice," I replied, finally not having to use my mind to speak.

"Could you teach me?" The young and handsome Aragorn asked. He was just starting to grow a slight beard, and his hair was just brushing the tops of his shoulders. His dark brown hair matched his eyes which were warm, soft, and caring.

"Of course," I replied. I whistled a small tune and my horse came running.

"Show off," Aragorn said. I just stuck my tongue out at him, I was just playing a game with him and he too stuck his tongue out at me. Just for a moment it was fun to act like a kid.

"Hop on," I said.

"I can't get up there, not without a saddle," he argued.

"Yes you can. It's time to figure it out." He sighed and started walking around my horse trying to figure this out. He tried to run and jump up high enough to get on. His chest ran into the side of Evenstar. My horse looked at him like, "what the hell are you doing kid?" "Do you want me to show you?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Pay back is hell," he said nodding and brushing himself off as he stood. This time I couldn't help it, I burst into fits of laughter.

After I pulled myself together I said, "Watch carefully." I placed my hands on Evenstar's back and jumped placing all of my weight through my arms into Evenstar's back pulling myself off the ground. I got my chest on his back and swung my leg over his back so that I could sit up. For the next year I taught him how to ride a horse 100% bare back with nothing but the mane to hang on to and I continued teaching him how to fight. 6 months later he left Rivendell to take up the life of a ranger. A few months later I followed. I went back to my wolf pack. I had been away from them for about 7 years now and I missed them. I now knew three languages thanks to Aragorn and Elrond.

Before I left Elrond asked me where I was going. "Home," I replied.

"This is your home," he said.

"Yes and no," I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I have lived in the woods with a wolf pack for as long as I can remember. That is my home and family. This is my home only in the sense that my half-sister is here." I swung up onto my horse. And so 60 years went by.

Aragorn and I ran into each other from time to time. But we did have to go our separate ways at some point, making a promise to meet up again someday. We always did. Now my pack numbered one, and she went everywhere with me. The rest of the pack was slaughtered by humans. I managed to save the one pup that had survived that winter.

Little less than two years after Aragorn and I last met I found myself in the Shire. There was a birthday party and Gandalf was there. It had been so long since I had seen him. I danced with him and some of the hobbits. So kind and trusting, I remember when I was like that. Now I was just kind, not as trusting as I once was. I had a great time that night and got a decent meal. For the past few months I had been eating roots and what meat I could salvage from other predators kills.


	3. Chapter 3

Five years later Gandalf came back terrified and I ran into him on his way to see someone. "Gandalf! What's wrong?" I asked riding up alongside him.

"The ring has been found. The wraiths are coming," he said heading for someone's home.

"Can I help?" I asked. "I can get them to Rivendell, whoever has it."

"Yes you can, get him to Bree; I'll meet you there, at The Prancing Pony."

"And if you don't show for some reason?" I asked.

"Wait a day then take him to Rivendell. Keep him safe," Gandalf said. Danaë, my wolf was running beside me.

"Who is it that I will be escorting?"

"Frodo Baggins."  
"Nephew to Bilbo Baggins? I asked.

"That's him," Gandalf replied dismounting. I got off my horse and followed him to the door. He just walked in and I followed unsure. Then Frodo came home. He knew there was someone in the house. Gandalf came out of nowhere and scared me and Frodo. "Is it secret? Is it safe?" Gandalf asked.

It was, I could sense it and Frodo dug up an envelope and Gandalf threw it into the fire. "What are you doing?" Frodo asked.

"It won't hurt it Mr. Baggins," I said.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"A friend of Gandalf's," I replied. I could see the mistrust in his eyes. "There's no need to fear me young one. Orcs are the ones that need to be afraid." After a whole bunch of talk between Gandalf and Frodo about the ring and what had to be done Gandalf pulled another hobbit out from under the window. I just smiled and chuckled slightly.

Marvelous creatures hobbits were. Soon I set out with Frodo and his friend Sam Wise. I took them out to my horse. "Get on guys," I said. My horse knelt down so they could get on. They looked scared, "He won't throw you. I trained him to tolerate things, especially for those that don't know how to ride." They still looked unsure. "I won't let you fall," I assured. Sam was there first to get on and I got on behind him and pulled Frodo on behind me. Evenstar stood and Frodo almost slid off. I grabbed on to him and placed his hands at my belly button. "Hang on tight Mr. Baggins," I said placing my arms in front of Sam and grabbing on to the mane. I asked my horse to walk and quickly.

Sam started talking to me, to fill the silence I guess. "You live here in the Shire?"

"I guess you can say that," I replied.

"How did you come to be here?" Frodo asked.

"I travel a lot. I mostly live in the woods. I needed some human company, and I just happened to stumble upon a birthday party a few years ago. I was heading to Rivendell when I saw Gandalf coming back and I knew something was wrong," I said. We continued for several more hours till the sun was starting to set in the west.

"What's up with your dog?" Sam asked.

"She knows it's time to stop for the night," I replied using my legs to tell Evenstar to bend down. We all got off and I asked Danaë to go hunting and bring back dinner.

"What did you ask her?" Frodo asked. It was then that I realized I had been growling to speak to Danaë.

"To find dinner, and she's not a dog, she's a wolf."

"What?!" Sam asked.

I laughed. "She won't hurt you. I'm her boss, you could say. I lived with her pack until they were killed. They were my family and I only managed to save her," I said. I helped Sam build a fire and set up camp. Danaë was only gone for an hour when she came back with 2 rabbits. "Good girl Danaë," I said taking the rabbits from her and I started to skin them. Frodo was on a tree branch above me smoking a pipe and Sam was cooking. I looked in a direction away from our camp site. "Do you hear that?" I asked.

Frodo sat up, "Wood elves!" he said excited. We went to see them.

"Where are they going?" Sam asked.

"Beyond the white harbor," Frodo said.

"They're leaving Middle Earth," I said.

"Never to be seen or heard from again," Sam said. I listened to their song, so sad and mournful. I got up and went back to the camp as they got too far away to see. The hobbits had some conversation about how hard the ground was and that they would never be able to sleep here. I climbed up into the low branch that Frodo had been in earlier. I stayed up that night to watch the hobbits and keep an eye on the fire. At sunrise I put out the fire and woke them up.

"Come on you two, if we want to get to the crossing tonight we need to go. There are apples and berries by my bag." They slowly got up. We had been traveling for months now, I think it was five. It would probably be the end of a sixth month before we reached the Prancing Pony.

"Why so early?" Sam asked.

"These roads won't be safe much longer. Evil is coming and I don't want to be here when it arrives," I said. They ate and I got my horse ready, feeding her a few apples and bringing her something to drink.

"Did you sleep last night?" Sam asked.

"No, I watched over you two and kept an eye on the fire," I replied. We got ourselves put together and got on my horse the way we did yesterday and I asked for a little more speed than I had for the past several weeks. The hobbits were now able to keep their seat at a brisk walk so I upped the pace to a trot.

After a few hours Sam said, "I'm hungry mi' lady."

"Allie will work Sam. Here," I said handing him an apple. I also passed one to Frodo.

"Could we walk for a while Allie? I'm getting stiff," Frodo asked.

"Sure," I said asking my horse to bow down. They both got off and I too got off. It would be nice to walk for a while. We hadn't been walking for an hour when two red head hobbits collided with us.

Frodo had just a little while ago asked, "Sam we're still in the Shire what can possibly happen?"

"To answer your question Frodo that can happen," I said referring to the question he had asked Sam when he had moved out of our sight.

"Merry its Frodo Baggins," one of them said who was wearing a teal-blue vest. The other was wearing a yellow vest and I was guessing that was Merry.

"You've been into farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam nearly yelled and the two newcomers shoved plants into Sam's hands.

"Hold these," Merry said and then we could hear a dog coming.

"Let's get out of here," I said. We left and the hobbits fell down a rocky hill. I sighed, "You find another way down Evenstar, you too Danaë." I jumped on to a snow board sized piece of bark and slid my way down like a surfer and came to stand beside them jumping off the bark board. "Come on get off the road you four. It's no longer safe." They didn't heed my words, but Frodo noticed something.

"I think we should get off the road," Frodo said. Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind and a high pitched scream. "Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo yelled. I took them to some tree roots to hide under and I climbed the tree, being too big to hide with them. While hiding I heard Sam telling someone to stop and to be quiet. We hid for five minutes and then someone threw something to distract the black riders and I leapt into another tree and slid down that one and ran to catch up with the hobbits and my wolf and horse joined me. By nightfall we were a few miles from the river.

"What was that?" the hobbit in the teal vest asked.

"That black rider was looking for something or for someone, Frodo?" Merry asked.

"Get down!" Pippen said. We all dropped to the ground as a black rider walked by.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree," Frodo said.

"Right, Buckleberry Ferry, follow me," Merry said taking off towards the river. The three red heads got on but Frodo fell behind. Danaë was on the raft with the hobbits, whining for me to follow. He had a black rider on his heels and I pulled my horse in front of the black rider as Frodo ran by. I asked my horse to rear up, "GO!" I yelled in the black speech at the rider. Frodo had to take a running jump to make it onto the ferry as another black rider stopped short on the dock. The black riders were forced to listen to me since I spoke the language of Mordor. Once all the black riders left I rode my horse across the river. I took the rope from the raft and tied it around my waist so my horse and I could pull them through the river.

It took us a good few hours to reach Bree and the Brandywine Bridge. It was a 20 mile trek. Once across I got off my horse and walked with the hobbits in the pouring rain. "Come on you guys, let's get where it's warm and dry," I said leading them to a huge wooden door. I knocked on the door and a man appeared in a small window.

"What do you want?" he asked us.

"We seek shelter at the inn," I replied.

"We?" he asked.

"Try a lower window or open the door sir. My friends are but children to your eyes."

He opened the door and asked, "What business do you have at the inn?"

"Our business is our own," Frodo said scared. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry young fella' I meant no offense. Can't be too careful there's talk of strange folk aboard." We walked past him.

"Stay close to me. I don't want you to get lost or hurt," I said as my horse went to find a stable, my wolf staying close to me. All the tall folk yelled at the hobbits to watch where they were walking. "Pay them no mind. They know little of the outside world and its troubles." Finally we found the Prancing Pony and went in.

"Excuse me," Frodo said a few times to get the bar Tender's attention.

"Oh hello little master, we have some nice hobbit sized commendations available Mr. uh?"

"Underhill, my name's Underhill. We're looking for Gandalf the Gray can you tell him we arrived?" Frodo asked.

The bar tender looked confused and then a look of recognition came across his face. "Oh, Gandalf elderly child. Big gray beard, pointy hat, haven't seen him in 6 months." That had been what I was afraid of, six months ago I left the Shire with two hobbits and now I had four to look after and Gandalf was missing.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We wait for a little while, then I take you to Rivendell," I said.

At a table with drinks, "Sam, he'll be here, he'll come," Frodo said to Sam. "How long are you supposed to wait?" Frodo asked me.

"A day, if nothing happens we leave the day after tomorrow," I said. I looked in the corner, and saw a familiar figure.

"That man in the corner, who is he?" Frodo asked.

Before I could answer the Bar tender did, "He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are, all wondering in the wild. What his right name is I never heard, around here they call him strider," the bar tender said walking away.

I laughed, "He isn't dangerous. I've known him since he was a little baby. I haven't seen him in so long." Pippen was over at the counter and basically spilled the beans about who Frodo really was. "Great," I thought. Chaos ensued where the ring actually ended up on Frodo's finger. "Well there goes waiting," I said as Sam looked around panicked. I suddenly looked at the door; I could hear the black riders. "Sam get the others. I'll get Frodo," I said. I looked around and he was now against the wall with a man pushing him there. No, it couldn't be. I followed, it was, it was Aragorn! I followed him into the room where he was staying. The room was big and dark, despite the candles which were lit. There was also a huge window that peered out into the streets and into the other rooms that we had been going to stay in. "Hello dear friend," I said.

Aragorn continued as though he didn't hear me but I know he did, "That is no trinket that you carry."

"I carry nothing," Frodo replied.

"Indeed! I can avoid being seen if I wish," Aragorn said putting out the candles. "But to disappear entirely that is a rare gift," he continued taking off his hood.

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes," Frodo replied.

"Not nearly frightened enough, I know what hunts you," Aragorn said spinning around with his sword out.

Just then Sam burst through the door with his fists up, the others holding a chair and a candle holder. "Let him go or I'll have you longshanks," Sam yelled.

Aragorn put his sword away, "You have a stout heart little hobbit but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo, they're coming."


	5. Chapter 5

"There's been a change of plans young ones. There's a new addition to our company, and we leave at dawn," I said going over to Aragorn and gave him a hug. "It's been to long brother and ada."

He hugged me back, "Same here sister," he replied. I went to change up the room we were going to be staying in so that it looked like someone was in the bed. Then I ran into a black rider on the street as I headed back. He stopped me, "I can't help you."

"We're looking for a hobbit," the king of the nine said. "The one you helped escape us last night."

"I no longer travel with them. Try Fangorn," I said. "I heard a rumor that's where they were heading, now if you excuse me, I need to get my rest," I said leaving them standing in the muddy roads. I came back into the room.

"Why were you talking to them?" Sam asked.

"You can say that I know them. I wish I didn't, but they won't be here for long. I sent them in the opposite direction of where we'll be going tomorrow."

"I don't understand," Sam said.

"If I explain further you won't trust me. You'll find out about my past sooner or later." I laid down on the floor and used Danaë as a pillow and my cloak as a blanket. I soon fell asleep then I heard the scream of the wraiths. Three of the hobbits sat up, who had been fast asleep, all expect Frodo.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"They were once men, great kings of men, then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, ring wraiths neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you," Aragorn said. I went back to sleep. We had a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. In the morning I was the first one up. I found Aragorn's cloak over me. I sighed and looked at him. He didn't look like he was cold. I got up quietly and gave it back to him. About an hour later the sun peeked over the hills.

As soon as the sun was up I woke everyone. "It's dawn," I said shaking Aragorn first.

"Morning Allie," he said.

"Long time no see," I said. He smiled, "Let's get the others," I said smiling back. And thanks for putting your cloak on me." After a quick breakfast Aragorn got a small pony to carry our gear. I called Evenstar to me with a whistle of my tune of a song of which the words I had long forgotten. Once we were packed we were off into the woods.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

"Into the wild," Aragorn replied.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf's?" Merry asked Frodo.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, but feel fouler," Frodo said.

"He's foul enough," Merry said. I growled slightly, Aragorn but his hand on my shoulder. I sighed and stopped growling.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee, to the house of Elrond," Aragorn replied.

"Rivendell! Hear that! We're going to see the elves," Sam said excited leading the pony. Throughout this conversation we didn't stop walking, trying to make quick time.

We continued to walk and soon both Aragorn and I heard pots and pans banging and the hobbits talking. Aragorn turned around, "Gentlemen, we do not stop until night fall."

"What about breakfast!?" Pippen asked.

"You've already had it," Aragorn said.

"We've had one yes, what about second breakfast?" Pippen asked. Aragorn and I continued to walk.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip," Merry said.

"What about lunches, afternoon tea, dinner, supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" Pippen asked.

"I wouldn't count on it," Merry replied putting his hand on Pippen's shoulder.

"Move those buns fellas, oh and heads up," I said as Aragorn threw an apple to Merry and Merry handed it to Pippen who was hit in the face with his.

"Pippen!" Merry said exasperated. Frodo and Sam caught theirs. We continued walking for several days stopping each night to rest. Late one afternoon we had to cross a marsh. The insects there were huge and of the biting variety. "What do they eat, when they can't get hobbit?" Merry asked slapping where the bugs landed on him. Pippen fell in a puddle that was a little longer than he was tall. I pulled him up to his feet.

"Try to stay standing. Some of these puddles are deeper than they look," I said helping Sam and Frodo. That night we came to the edge of the marsh, "finally," I said sighing.

"Allie you set up camp, I'm going to go get dinner," Aragorn said.

"Take Danaë with you, she can help," I replied. He nodded and left. "You hobbits stay here and look for some brush so a fire can be built; I'll go get fire wood. Evenstar, stay with them and keep them out of trouble." I disappeared into the woods and grabbed as much wood, sticks and branches as I could carry. I came back to a small pile of pieces of twig, leaves, and some weeds. I put my sticks in and got out my flint stones out and got the pile burning. I eventually got all the wood put on and started to set up sleeping places. A few minutes after I got the fire nice and hot Aragorn and Danaë came back with a buck. "Almost time for dinner," I said.

About an hour later we were eating, and we had our fill. It didn't take long for the hobbits to fall asleep. Later that night I heard Aragorn singing about his mother, "_Tinúviel elvanui, Elleth alfirin ethelhael O hon ring finnil fuinui A renc gelebrin thiliol._ (Tinúviel the elven-fair, Immortal maiden elven-wise, About him cast her night-dark hair,And arms like silver glimmering.)

Frodo sat up, "who is she, this woman you sing of?"

"Tis the Lady of Lúthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal," Aragorn replied sadly. I came to sit down beside him.

"What happened to her?" Frodo asked.

"She died," Aragorn turned around to face him, "Get some sleep."

"You should take some rest to Aragorn, I can take the first watch," I said.

He shook his head, "I can't sleep tonight, you sleep."

"I miss her too Aragorn," I said. I knew it was useless to argue with him so I went to sleep. Early in the morning we set out again, this time heading for Weather Top, as it was called in the common tongue. In Elvish it was known as Amul Sul. We reached the top of the old fort by late sunset. Aragorn passed out what looked like daggers to me, but to the hobbits they would be swords. Aragorn tossed one to each hobbit and they caught it. "These are for you, keep them close. Allie and I are going to take a look around." Before we both walked away he said, "Stay here."

I added before we left, "No fires." I doubted if they would listen, especially Pippen, who had the world's greatest food drive. He constantly wanted to eat, if he only knew what true hunger was.

"What troubles you Allie?" Aragorn asked.

"Gandalf, if he said he'd meet the hobbits in Bree, he should have been there. I can't think of too many situations that would keep him from keeping his promise," I said.

"I'm sure he's fine Allie. He can take care of himself." Suddenly we heard a scream of the Nazgûl. We spun around and saw a flame go out.

"I told them no fires," I said jumping onto my horse pulling Aragorn on behind me. We rode back up the hill and at some point I was aware that Aragorn got off but I didn't stop. If there was one black rider, the other 8 would be shortly behind it. I reached the middle of the fort as the hobbits realized they were surrounded. "STOP!" I yelled at the black riders. This time they ignored me, they had found what they were looking for, the ring.

I pulled out my sword ready to fight. I had most of them backed into a corner when I heard a scream. One of the hobbits had been stabbed. I couldn't stop to look. I just continued to push the others back when Aragorn showed up with a lit torch. The ones I had backed into a corner left and then I turned to the one that had stabbed one of the hobbits. Aragorn lit a few on fire and I ducked as he threw the torch into the face of the one I was fighting. Frodo removed the ring and I could now see him.

"Help him Strider," Sam said.

Aragorn picked up a blade that was beside Frodo, "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Aragorn said and as it turned to smoke he dropped the hilt. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine," Aragorn said picking Frodo up. The hobbits looked at me.

I shook my head, "It is beyond my skill as well, I'm sorry." I walked away following Aragorn who was carrying Frodo.

"Allie, what happened to your leg?" Pippen asked. I looked down at my leg, from the top of my hip all the way down to the ankle there was a deep gash.

"Guess I was cut by the Nazgûl's boot," I said tearing off two pieces of my cape. I tied one piece high up on my leg and the other down at my ankle. I grimaced slightly hopping up on to my horse. I knew it wouldn't take too long before I started to slow us down. I brought up the rear so that I could keep my eyes on everyone. At some point we stopped near Bilbo's trolls. Sam told Frodo where we were but Frodo was going cold and the wraiths were near.

"Is he going to die?" Pippen asked.

"He's passing into the shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them," Aragorn said and we could hear the Nazgûl calling.

"They're close," Merry said.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Aragorn asked.

"Athelas?" Sam asked.

"Kings sword," I said.

"Aye Kings sword that's a weed," Sam replied.

"It may help to slow the poison," Aragorn said.

"Aragorn, let me take him I can get him to Rivendell. With my injury I'm leading the Nazgûl to you. Once I get him across the river the power of the elves will protect him." Aragorn shook his head.

"You are not strong enough to get there, your wound weakens you. You won't be able to protect yourself." I ignored him and looked around, I heard someone approaching, on a horse. I sniffed the air as Sam and Aragorn went to find the plant. I then smiled.

"Help is on the way. He'll be all right," I said to the hobbits who had taken notice of me smelling the air.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you sniffing the air?" Pippen asked curious.

I knew he meant no harm by the question but it struck a nerve. I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath before I answered, "I was raised in a wolf pack from the time I was very young."

I could hear Arwen talking to Aragorn, "What's this? A ranger caught off his guard." Suddenly there was a bright light that nearly blinded me and it got Frodo's attention. Frodo was lying on the ground, turned towards the light as it drew near, and saw a beautiful Elf-lady approaching on a white horse. She dismounted and came close to him.  
My sister said, "Frodo... _Im Arwen. Telin le thaed_ (I am Arwen. I have come to help you.) _Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad_ (Hear my voice. Come back to the light.)"

Merry in awe asked, "Who is she?"

Arwen knelt down beside the young hobbit who was quickly fading, "Frodo!"

Sam said, "She's an Elf."

"She's my half-sister," I said. I could feel myself starting to fade as well. I was fighting the darkness as it pushed in on me.

Aragorn chewed a portion of the Athelas and applied it to Frodo's wound. The Hobbit was fading fast. Arwen turned to Strider and said, "He's fading!" Frodo gasped as Aragorn applied the plant to his wound. Arwen said, "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." She got up as Aragorn picked up Frodo to put him on her horse. "I've been looking for you for 2 days."

Merry concerned for his friend asked, "Where are you taking him?"

As Arwen was talking about the wraiths and where they were I answered Merry's question, "She's taking him to Rivendell where he can be helped." Aragorn put Frodo on her white stallion.

Then Aragorn started a friendly debate with her in her native tongue, "_Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon_." (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you.)

Arwen replied, "_Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im._" (I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.)

"_Andelu i ven._" (The road is too dangerous.)

Pippin asked, "What are they saying?"

"They're trying to decide who should take him," I replied.

Arwenreplied to Aragorn, "_Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon._" (Frodo's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.) Reassuringly she added, "I do not fear them."

Aragorn finally surrendered and said, "_Be iest lîn_." (As you wish.) Their hands clasped tenderly. Arwen mounted her horse and Frodo was seated in front of her. **"**Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back!" He turned to me, "You should go too Allie, you're badly hurt."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Allie can I come with you?" Sam asked.

"_Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!_" (Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!) Arwen said and Asfaloth galloped away.

"I cannot make a promise to protect you Sam Wise. I'm too weak to fight the Nazgûl."

"I do not ask for you to protect me, just to come along," Sam said.

"Us too," Pippen said.

"No Pippen I can't protect you. I'm sorry Sam." I turned away and followed Arwen.

As I rode away I heard Sam say to Strider, "What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!" I knew Aragorn was staring after Arwen and I, well aware of the dangers she and I faced. Arwen and I rode on as the Nazgûl gave chase. Night became day as they pursued us, from forest to open plain, sometimes closing, sometimes falling behind. Frodo, half-unconscious, sensed their presence. One of the Wraiths closed on him, reaching out as if to snatch the Ring from him. Arwen spurred Asfaloth on to an even greater effort.

Arwen said, "_Noro lim, Asfaloth!_" (Ride faster, Asfaloth!) Arwen and I reached the river, and splashed across the ford. She paused and looked back. I barely conscious brought my horse to a stop and turned around to see what she was doing, there was no time to waste. The Nazgûl have stopped at the edge of the water. Their mounts reared up, screaming, seemingly terrified of entering the river.

One of the Nazgûl said, "Give up the Halfling, she-Elves!"

Arwen drew her sword in challenge, "If you want him, come and claim him!" Her tone of voice clearly stating a challenge. The Nazgûl drew their swords and urge their reluctant horses across the ford. Arwen and I began to chant to the river. "_Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,  
Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!_"(Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater  
against the Ringwraiths!)

Gradually, the water level rose. A great flood came around the bend, with peaks like white horses. The Nazgûl were cast from their mounts and washed away down the river as Arwen and I watched. Frodo started to slip from the horse. Arwen laid him on the ground.  
Arwen said, "No! Frodo...No! Frodo, don't give in! Not now!" The hobbit slipped into darkness and as did I.


	7. Chapter 7

At some point I was somewhat aware of laying on something soft. The darkness again swallowed me. I wasn't sure how much time passed but at some point I could hear Aragorn reading something to me.

I started to fight the darkness. I was getting stiff. I managed to let out a moan. Then I heard silence, then footsteps as Aragorn walked around the room. I finally managed to sit up, "Aragorn?" I asked shaking my head, then rubbing my eyes. "Aragorn?" I asked again then I realized no sound was coming out. My throat was too dry. I looked for a glass of water. There was a goblet and a pitcher on the table next to the bed. I took several drinks of water. "Aragorn?" I asked again. This time sound came out but it wasn't very loud.

"Allie!" Aragorn said coming to my side. "You're awake."

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Three days," he answered.

"And Frodo?"

"He's alive, he woke up yesterday. He's around here somewhere."

"Probably in the kitchen," I said. Aragorn laughed and I joined in. Then an elf maiden came in to change my bandage. She handed me a goblet of liquid and I drank it. As soon as it hit my tongue I could feel my strength return and my voice as well. As she changed the bandage I could see how badly I had been hurt. She put some kind of cream on it and rubbed it in then rewrapped it. Then she gave me something more to drink which I accepted and drank without question. As I drank it I could feel my leg heal. "Thank you miss," I said.

She bowed and walked away. I grabbed my boots that were sitting beside my bed and slipped my feet into them. As I stood up I became fully aware that I was in a dress. I headed outside to walk around. People were arriving. "Allie," a voice called. I turned to face it.

"Lord Elrond," I said bowing.

"There's no need for that Allie. I just wanted to tell you that the council meeting tomorrow, you're to attend," Elrond said.

"Yes, Lord Elrond," I said. I walked away heading towards some trees where my wolf was sitting. "Danaë!" I called walking towards her with a slight limp. She ran towards me and stood on her hind legs putting her paws on my shoulders so I could scratch her ears.

"Nice dog. I see you've trained her well," an unfamiliar voice said. I turned to see a light blue eyed, blonde middle of the back length hair, handsome elf with a white horse.

"She's not a dog and I didn't train her. I'm her leader," I said to him. Then in the language of the wolf I told Danaë to go check on Evenstar.

"What did you say to her and what do mean she's not a dog?" He asked.

"She's a wolf and I'm the alpha and I told her to check on my horse," I turned and started to limp away.

"Why are you limping?" he asked.

I could hear the concern in his voice, but I didn't trust him, "I ran afoul of the Nazgûl." I walked away into the woods. I wanted some alone time.

"Hey I didn't catch your name!" he called after me. I didn't answer and ran into the forest. I came back later that night to find Aragorn and just hang out. I needed some company, silent company and he knew when I needed silent company. He was good for that, or if you wanted to talk, or if you needed a shoulder or even a hug.

Evening had fallen when I found him. Aragorn was seated on the terrace reading a book. I came to sit beside him and I leaned into him slightly and closed my eyes. Footsteps echoed on the stone floor. The man who arrived earlier next to the elf I had spoken to entered and paused in front of a battle-piece of Isildur, with a broken sword raised against Sauron. He regarded the painting intently, then, conscious of another presence, turned and saw Aragorn and I.

The man said, "You are no Elf! But you are miss."

Aragornreplied,** "**The Men of the South are welcome here."

The man asked, "Who are you?"

"I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey as is my friend," Aragorn said.

The man said, "Then we are here on a common purpose . . ." he smiled ". . . friend." The Man seemed puzzled by Aragorn's and my reluctance to reveal his and my identity, but smiled again good-naturedly and turned to the Lady's shrine opposite the wall painting. He saw the broken sword lying there. He picked up the haft, shifting it in his hand, testing its weight and feel as a warrior would, and stared at the blade. The man said, "The shards of Narsil! The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand!" He seemed amazed. He ran his finger up the blade and cut himself. In amazement he said, "It's still sharp!" He turned to look at Aragorn and I who were watching him. In disdain he said, "But no more than a broken heirloom!"

He returned the sword carelessly and it clattered to the ground. He hesitated at the door, then continued to walk away. Aragorn got up and walked to the shrine. He picked up the dropped haft and carefully set it in place with the other shards. He took a step back and touched his right hand to his heart, as he looked at the statue of the Lady. "Thank you, for not giving him my name," I said. Aragorn turned and nodded at me and I heard footsteps as he turned away from me. Arwen walked in behind him. I took my leave and headed for my room.

Arwen asked, "Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate."

"The same blood flows in my veins," replied turning to Arwen, "the same weakness."

**"**Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it. _A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. Ú or le a ú or nin._" (The Shadow does not hold sway yet, Aragorn. Not over you and not over me.) In the twilit gardens of Rivendell, Arwen and Aragorn stand atop of a bridge. A love song played softly in the background: _O môr henion i dhû: Ely siriar, êl síla.  
Ai! Aníron Undómiel. Tiro! Êl eria e môr. I 'lîr en êl luitha 'úren. Ai! Aníron..._ (From darkness I understand the night: dreams flow, a star shines. Ah! I desire ! A star rises out of the darkness. The song of the star enchants my heart. Ah! I desire…)

Arwen asked, "_Renech i lu i erui govannen_?" (Do you remember when we first met?)

Aragorn replied, "_Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen._" (I thought I had strayed into a dream.)

Arwen tenderly touched Aragorn's cheek, "_Gwenwin in enninath...U-arnech in naeth i si celich._" (Long years have passed…You did not have the cares you carry now.) "_Renech i beth i pennen?_" (Do you remember what I told you?)

Aragorn ran his fingers across the pendant on her breast, "You said you'd bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people."

Arwen replied, "And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone." Arwen gave Aragorn the pendant. **"**I choose a mortal life."

Aragorn a little sternly said, "You cannot give me this!"

Arwen said, "It is mine to give to whom I will...like my heart." They kissed quite passionately.

The following morning, was the Council of Elrond. Gandalf and Frodo along with a congregation of Men, Elves and Dwarves sat in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal. Elrond sat at the head. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom," Elrond said gesturing to the pedestal, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo rose from his seat and laid the Ring on the pedestal.

The man I had met last night said, "So it is true…" Frodo returned to his seat beside Gandalf. He seemed relieved. The members of the Council stared at the Ring, mesmerized by it. It appeared to start whispering to each of them in turn. Each person heard it differently. I did everything in my power not to look at it.

A man unknown to me said, "The Doom of Men."

Again the man I met last night, a man from the south spoke, he rose to address the Council, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand." He approached the Ring on the plinth. "Isildur's Bane is found." The Man reached out towards the Ring. Gandalf and Elrond exchange concerned looks. The Man's fingers hover above the Ring. "Isildur's Bane."

Elrond leapt up, and loudly said, "Boromir!"

The Ring uttered a harsh chant. Gandalf suddenly stood up and also began the chant in Black Speech. Thunder crackled as the sky darkened. The Council stared around them in fear and confusion. The elf that had spoken to me yesterday closed his eyes as if he was in pain. I covered my ears and tried not to scream. Gandalf chanted, " _Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._" (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.) The voice of the Ring died away. People resumed their seats, horrified, Boromir amongst them. Aragorn put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine Aragorn," I said.

Elrond rebuked Gandalf strongly, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Gandalf in a voice raspy from the force of the words and the language said, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil!" He gave Boromir a final scathing glance and resumed his seat. Boromir was unperturbed.

Boromir continued to push, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" he paced, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Aragorn spoke up, "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir clearly having no boundaries said, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

The Elf I had talked to yesterday stood suddenly. **"**This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir asked shocked, "Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?"

The Elf answered, "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Frodo looked wide-eyed at Aragorn.

Aragorn said, "_Havo dad, Legolas_,"(Sit down, Legolas.)

Boromir said, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He returned to his seat. I growled and Aragorn put his hand on my shoulder. I stopped growling and looked at him, he shook his head. I sighed and looked down. If I had it my way this man of the south, Boromir would have had his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

Gandalf said, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond sitting up straight said, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

A Dwarf asked, "Then what are we waiting for?" He got up and grabbed an axe and approached the pedestal. He yelled, "ARGH!" He struck the Ring with full force but was repelled back, throwing him to the ground. Concurrently, Frodo and I saw the Eye of Sauron in our minds and winced in pain. The Ring remained intact with the shards of the axe all around it. Whispers in the black tongue issue forth from the Ring.

Elrond said, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

The Ring whispered, "_Ash Nazg._"

Elrond said, "One of you must do this." There was nothing but dead silence from the council.

Boromir was the first to speak, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

The elf I had spoken to yesterday, Legolas stood indignantly, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has just said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leapt to his feet, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

Boromir rose, "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

Gimli just making things worse said, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" All hell broke loose. "Never trust an Elf!"

Gandalf shouted, "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Frodo, Aragorn and I remained seated, watching the Ring uneasily, the angry figures of the council reflected on its surface. Suddenly, flames flare up, engulfing the surface of the Ring.

The Ring speaking once again said, "_Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul._" The intensity of the arguments increased. Slowly, determination dawned on Frodo's face. He stood and took a few steps toward the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard above the din.

**"**I will take it! I will take it!" he yelled. The argument died down. Gandalf closed his eyes as he heard Frodo's statement. The members of the council slowly turned towards Frodo, astonished. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though- I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked toward Frodo, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," placing his hands reassuringly on Frodo's shoulders.

Aragorn rose, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He approached Frodo and knelt before him. "You have my sword."

"You can also count on my protection Frodo," I said standing to come and stand beside Aragorn.

Legolas came to join Aragorn and I, "And you have my bow."

Gimli added, "And my axe!" he looked grimly at Legolas and me as he joined the group.

Boromir walked over to us, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Heh!" Sam said jumping out from behind the bushes and joining us, "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond amused said, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council meeting and you are not." I tried not to laugh.

Pippin and Merry emerged from behind the pillars to join us, "Wait! We are coming too!"  
**"**You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said.

"That can be arranged," I said. Everybody laughed, even Merry and Pippin.

Pippin continued, "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing."

Merry said, "Well that rules you out Pip." Pippin shook his head and I laughed.

Elrond musing said, "Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Pippin said, "Great! Where are we going?" Everyone looked at him like, "really? Haven't you been paying attention?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait. I've been focused on my Transformers story. I hope this long chapter makes up for the long wait. Enjoy! Please comment on how this story is going or how you think I can make it better.

* * *

Soon we all departed to spend the rest of our last day at Rivendell as we pleased. I walked around till sunset. I was deep in the forest near a fountain when I heard a voice behind me, "Allie."

I turned to see Elrond. I bowed slightly, "My Lord," I said.

"That isn't necessary Allie. You're like a daughter to me. There's no need for the formalities."

"There is every need my Lord. You may view me as a daughter but there is only one that I have come to see as my father," I replied.

"Calm yourself Allie; I just wanted to thank you for wearing the bracelet I gave you so long ago. Does it help?" he asked.

"It's the only thing that helps, the only thing that keeps me from turning into a monster with the moon phases or whenever it decides to unleash itself," I replied.

"I have some advice for you. Accept the wolf as part of you. Don't see it as a monster. Once you have accepted that it's a part of you, you will be able to control the wolf and remember what happened when you're in that form."

"Thank you my Lord," I said bowing my head and walking away.

"Allie," he called. I turned to face him, "Be careful, you know what your father wants and I'm not talking about Aragorn. Your father won't rest till he has you as Queen. Do you know what this means for you in the future?"

"I understand perfectly and for the freedom of Middle Earth I will give my life," I said. I then turned and walked back to the city so I could get some sleep. Along the way I stopped at Aragorn's mother's grave. I had picked some flowers for her. His hand traced the runes on a pale slab of stone, nestled in the deep forests of Rivendell. Her tomb stone read, "Gilraen, Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim. (I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself.)"

His hand reached out, pulling a clump of moss from the grove of a letter, wiping leaf-litter and mud from an edge of the stone, pulling free entwining branches gathering over the smooth, stony hands of a statue. Aragorn, kneeling, lifted his head. He gazed into the solemn eyes of the statue, a woman in a cloak and hood. Aragorn reached out to touch her face. I came by and set the flowers on her grave. "Thank you," Aragorn said.

"You're welcome," I replied. A voice came from behind us and Elrond appeared on scene. I slowly headed back to the palace so I could sleep.

"Anirne hene beriad i chên în. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen." (She wanted to protect her child. She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe.) Elrond appeared, walking towards Aragorn through the trees. "In her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate. The skill of the Elves can re-forge the sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it." I turned to see the conversation before I walked inside.

Aragorn looked up uncertainly, "I do not want that power. I have never wanted it."

"You are the last of that bloodline. There is no other," Elrond said. I knew Aragorn was well aware of that. But it was his choice, but from the glimpses of the future I saw I knew that he had a great destiny before him. I turned back towards the doors and walked to my chambers.

Early that next morning I put my ranger clothes back on of which consisted of knee high leather boots, dark greenish-brown pants tucked inside my boots, a gray sleeveless shirt, on top of that a long sleeved dark blue shirt and on top of that a black short sleeve shirt and last but not least a dark colored cloak. I looked at myself in the mirror. My medium length hair was pulled back and tied in a knot, my emerald eyes burned bright in my reflection. I was very tall for my gender and I was also very thin, but I was heavily muscled.

The only jewelry I wore consisted of a silver bracelet with vines woven into the design, and my mother's Evenstar pendant. I then adorned my weapons which were a sword, bow and arrows, a dagger—which I kept in my boot—a knife and second dagger which I kept on my belt. In my pack I kept a blanket, two flint stones, some food, and my water carrier.

After several minutes of looking at myself in the mirror, I sighed and looked out the window. The sun was rising. "Oh what have you got yourself into this time Allie?" I asked and headed out the door. I whistled my little tune and Evenstar and Danaë came running to me. "We're on a new adventure guys," I said rubbing my horse's head. I jumped up onto my horse fully ready to go.

A few minutes later the Fellowship started to trickle out. Aragorn was the first out. He came to my side, "You weren't at breakfast this morning Allie."

"Wasn't hungry. Aragorn, for the first time in a long time I'm afraid," I said.

"You aren't alone, we all are," he replied handing me some kind of sandwich. I took it and ate it.

"Thank you Aragorn, for everything," I said.

"No problem hon," he said. By now the rest of the Fellowship was out and around us.

"The ring bearer sets out on a quest to Mordor. To those who follow him no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell, hold to your purpose and may the good will of men, elves and all free folk go with you," Elrond said spreading his arms wide in a farewell gesture.

Most of us bowed our head out of respect and Legolas, Aragorn and I placed our hands on our hearts as we bowed, some like Gimli didn't. "The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer," Gandalf said holding his hand out to the open gates. Frodo looked around unsure and then started to walk out of the city.

"Mordor Gandalf is it left or right?" Frodo asked.

"Left," Gandalf replied. We all left the city except Aragorn. When I noticed he wasn't among us I asked my horse to stop and I turned to see him looking at my sister. He was saying good bye and apologizing for the night before. Once Arwen looked down breaking their gaze he left. I then asked Evenstar to continue walking; Danaë was right on my heels. The woods we walked through were absolutely gorgeous. The light filtering through the green, making some spots look like gold. It was just so beautiful here, I wished I could stay here, grow old, but I had something to take care of. I needed to settle a score with my father.


	9. Chapter 9

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor," Gandalf said.

Sam was cooking sausage and other food over a fire, and then he climbed up onto a rock beside Frodo. We were resting on an outstretched arm of the mountains. I was stretched out on a rock soaking up the heat from the sun, Danaë once again acting as my pillow. Boromir was sparring with Merry and Pippin, tutoring them on sword fighting. He took a turn battling with Pippin. To each move of the sword Boromir said, "Two, one, five. Good. Very good."

Aragorn was sitting nearby on a rock, smoking a pipe. He spoke encouragement to the hobbits, "Move your feet!"

Merry said, "You look good, Pippin."

Pippin replied, "Thanks."

"Faster!" Boromir said as the hobbits encouraged each other. I sat up looking out over the plains into the sky. Something was wrong. As the Hobbits sparred with Boromir, Gimli approached Gandalf.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gandalf took a pipe he was smoking from his mouth. Faint surprise registered in the old wizard's eyes.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf said.

"Legolas," I called. He came to stand beside me, "Do you see what I see?" I asked. Legolas looked intently towards the South with me.

"I do Allie," he replied placing a hand on my shoulder. I suppressed a growl, being touched by another of my kind in my experience never amounted to anything good. It was Legolas's father that had thrown my family out of his realm, condemning us. I could hear Boromir and Pippin as they continued their mock battle.

"Come on. Good," Boromir said accidentally nicking Pippin's hand. Pippin let out a yelp of pain. "Sorry!" Pippin kicked Boromir on the shin. Boromir grunted, "Ahh!" falling to the ground.

Merry yelled, "Get Him!" Boromir went down in a mock battle. Boromir and Aragorn laughed with the Hobbits.

Pippin said, "For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" Aragorn walked over to them.

Aragorn said, "Gentlemen, that's enough." He laid a hand on either Hobbit's shoulder. Pippin and Merry grabbed his legs, pulling him down on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

Pippin still in a mock battle yelled, "You've got my arm…you've got my arm!" Legolas and I continued to look to the South, where a strange cloud has appeared more clearly than it was before.

Sam took notice of Legolas's and my observation. "What is that?"

**"**Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud," Gimli said in a gruff voice.

Boromir getting up from the ground, a hand on either Hobbit's shoulder said, "It's moving fast…against the wind."

Legolas in a worried voice said, "Crebain from Dunland!"

Aragorn yelled, "Hide!" The whole Fellowship scrambled about trying to hide the evidence that we were here.

Boromir yelled, "Hurry!" Aragorn rushed around, getting the Fellowship out of sight. I was running around trying to help him.

Aragorn yelled next to Frodo, "Frodo! Hurry! Take cover!" We were scrambling to gather our things, and Sam put out the fire. We hid behind rock outcroppings and under bushes. We waited, in a burst of darkness against the light of day, a flock of black birds rushed overhead, cawing loudly. They circled the hill, then turned and flew back Southward. We came out from our hiding places. I rolled out from underneath a brush almost taking Legolas off his feet. He pulled me to my feet, "Thanks," I said. He just gave a curt nod.

Gandalf working his way out from behind a rock said, "Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." He turned, looking up at a great, snowy mountain on high. I shook my head, I hated the cold. I didn't see much of a choice though so I jumped on to my horse for the climb. As we climbed through the glistening, fresh snow beneath the great blue sky, Frodo lost his footing and fell, rolling down the slope toward Aragorn and I.

Frodo as he rolled let out an, "Ungh!"

Aragorn and both called out, "Frodo!" He helped him to his feet. Frodo regained his footing and instinctively put a hand to his neck for the Ring. Finding it missing, he looked back up the slope. The Ring lay in the snow, its gold glistening. Boromir saw the Ring in the snow and picked it up by its chain.

Very quietly Aragorn said, "Boromir." But Boromir was oblivious, riveted by the Ring. His face seemed sad.

Boromir speaking softly said, "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He reached out a gloved hand to touch it.

Aragorn and I yelled, "Boromir!" By now the rest of the Fellowship was watching. Boromir looked up, pulled from his trance, dropping his hand that had been reaching for the ring.

"Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn said. He had moved his hand to his sword, ready to use it if need be. Boromir walked slowly down the slope to the Ranger and Frodo.

Boromir held out the Ring, "As you wish…" Frodo did not wait, and grabbed the Ring sharply, a tormented expression on his face. " …I care not." Boromir jokingly tousled Frodo's hair, turning to resume climbing, pulling his shield up higher on his shoulder. Frodo looked on suspiciously; Aragorn released his grip from his sword.

We were now several feet up from where we had started, and it was snowing. I couldn't see where I was going and I was now too cold to walk. I didn't think I would be able to get off my horse even if I tried. God! I hated the cold! Gandalf's was driving his staff into the snow, forging a way through a growing blizzard, guiding us along a narrow ledge on the Pass. As we labored onwards through the high snow banks, Legolas ran out ahead. His step was light and he moved with ease across the top of the snow, staring into the blinding storm. I pulled out my blanket and wrapped up in it and leaned into my horse's neck to try to get out of the cold.

A cruel voice rose on the wind. It was chanting, "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)

Legolas said, "There is a fell voice on the air!" He was perilously close to the edge.

Gandalf yelled, "It's Saruman!" With a rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders fell from the mountain side. We shoved ourselves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone.

Aragorn yelled through the storm, "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

Gandalf shook his head, "No!" With determination Gandalf stepped out onto the ledge, chanting a counter command to Caradhras. The old wizard's voice bellowed into the air, attempting to calm the rage of the mountain. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)

The wizard's voice was drowned out by a more terrible cry in the maelstrom. Saruman continued to command Caradhras, eliciting the mountain's anger. Away above us, a great black wall-cloud towers over Redhorn, a byproduct of the magic from the two wizards. Saruman continued with the spell, "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!) Lightning struck the tip of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche of sheer white ice onto us, who were unfortunate enough to be waiting below. As the storm of snow fell, Gandalf continued to command the mountain, to no avail. Legolas snatched Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just before the ice and snow hit. The avalanche cascaded over us, and snow buried us completely. After a moment, we emerged.

My horse popped out of the snow with me still on him. "Gandalf we can't go this way!" I yelled pulling Danaë from the snow.

Boromir yelled over the wind, "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

Aragorn yelled back, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

Gimli wanting to get his two cents in said, "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." I looked at Gandalf; in his eyes there was a shadow of doubt, of fear that remained unsaid. He was conflicted. I knew someone was communicating with him in a way the rest of us could not hear, but what was being said, I could not guess at.

"Let's get off this mountain then we can discuss the best path further!" I shouted over the wind.

Grimly Gandalf said, "Let the Ring bearer decide."

Boromir shouted through the snowstorm, holding Merry and Pippin to him. Both were cold and extremely pale. At this point I lost consciousness, but I could still hear everything around me for some reason.

Boromir called through the storm, "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo said.

Gandalf replied, "So be it." So the journey back down the mountain began. It was then that Aragorn noticed I had fainted.

"Allie!" he called. I did not stir. I could hear him and everything around me, but I could not respond to it.

"I will ride with her, Aragorn, you help Frodo and Sam," Legolas said swinging up behind me. Then everything fell silent.


End file.
